


Fledglings

by walrucifer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Angels, Fledglings, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Team Fuck Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/pseuds/walrucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has babies everywhere. He wants Sam to be the fledglings' mommy.<br/>Written for Team Fuck Lucifer 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fledglings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vxtya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxtya/gifts).



> "love can you write me a nesting fic….?  
> like Lulu wants to have babies and Sam has to be the father …. and ok this is weird"  
> \- sofindmeasamifershipper
> 
>  
> 
> Ohkej yeah I turned Sam into their mum. Lulu needs parenting practice.

When Sam enters the room, the first thing he hears (he can’t see much of anything through the cloud of feathers) is loud, happy squealing, laughter and giggling from one deep voice he knows very well and several high-pitched ones he’s never heard before. White feather are raining from the ceiling onto every available surface in the room that’s not already covered in feathers of the thrashing limbs of-  
“ _Babies_? Where the _fuck_ did you get _babies_?!”  
Sam storms into the room, past five of the little ones, who gaze up at him beatifically, eyes huge and blue and frost-kissed (like their daddy’s, he thinks, still stunned), toward Lucifer, who’s spread-eagled, giggling as one little angel hops on his stomach, and another nestles into the canvas of his wings.  
“Sam-mommy, play with us!” one little one demands. She crawls forward, dirty blonde curls bouncing, and flings herself at Sam’s feet. Sam shrieks and jumps away.  
“Uh…. Luce, we need to talk. Without the babies,” he orders. Lucifer sits up, still grinning, and gently sets the child-angel he’s cuddling with down.  
“I’ll be right back, darling,” he promises, kisses her forehead, and follows Sam out with a cry of “Be good while I’m gone!”.  
In the hallway, Sam leans against the wall and sighs softly.  
“Lucifer, how are we going to take care of six babies?” he demands. Lucifer falls onto his butt, folds his legs cross-wise, and shrugs.  
“They’re mine. I’ll be a good daddy.” He says it with all the conviction of a child when asked what he wants to be when he grows up. Sam sighs again, sits beside him, and kisses his boyfriend’s cheek.  
“Where did they come from? Are you really…?  
“Yeah, they’re mine and Lilith’s. I guess it takes, uh, several decades until these kinds of children are birthed. I didn’t cheat on you, Sam.”  
“I never said you did.”  
“I was afraid you’d think that,” Lucifer admits softly, and bows his head. “Do you think I’ll make a good father?”  
Sam laughs softly and drops a soft kiss on his angel’s temple. Lucifer purrs, nestles closer, and uses Sam as a crutch to stand.  
“I believe some fledglings are calling their daddy,” he grins. Sam smiles, shakes his head, and pushes him through the doorway. The first to come toward him is the blonde-curled little girl, here frost-kissed eyes wide in eager expectation as she hugs her father’s waist and buries her face in his stomach. Lucifer makes a _noise_ in the back of his throat and picks her up, kissing her cheeks and the tip of her nose. She squeals happily and snuggles closer to his chest, beaming.  
“Sam?” Lucifer asks, gazing up through pale lashes. Sam frowns- he can never resist the blonde’s puppy-eyes, and Lucifer is putting everything into them. He nods, urging the Archangel to go on.  
“Will you be their mommy?” Lucifer continues. Sam’s jaw drops nearly to his chest.  
“ _What_?” he breathes. Three little ones cling to his legs with eager squeals of _Mommy!_.  
Stunned, Sam topples over and gathers one of them into his arms. He has Lilith’s golden-blonde hair and Lucifer’s eyes and nose. A cute kid, but how is he supposed to be his _mommy_?  
Then the kid beams up at him, teeth glinting, and Sam feels himself _melt_ ; the boy has so much of his father in him. He’s beautiful. Carefully, Sam kisses his cheek. The little one doesn’t shy away, doesn’t flinch or wipe the kiss off.  
“Of course I’ll be their mommy.” Sam promises, looks up at Lucifer, wo smiles and sits beside him, legs crossed, elbows resting on his knees, with two fledglings gripping into his hair and another rubbing her cheek against his stubble (a little masochist, Sam thinks with another smile).  
“Thank you, Sam,” Lucifer whispers, leans in, and kisses him sweetly, thankfully. One little one screams “EW!”; the rest ignore them and keep playing.  
“Anytime,” Sam whispers back and returns the kiss. “Anytime, Luce.”


End file.
